1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cables and, in particular, high speed electronic cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Twinax cable is a cable specified for the IBM 5250 terminals and printers used with IBM's current midrange hosts. With Twinax seven devices can be addressed, from workstation address 0 to 6. The devices do not have to be sequential. These cables work well for their intended purposes.
Twinax was designed by IBM as a replacement for RS-232 dumb terminals. Its main advantages were high speed (1 Mbit/s versus 9600 bit/s) and multiple addressable devices per connection.
Minimizing signal attenuation is Twinax cables has become more and more important with the ever increasing need for high-speed transmission. There exists a need, therefore, to reduce the amount of signal attenuation in Twinax cables.